The boy who livedA better life
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: Yes i know its been done before, but give it a chance please, i love these types of stories- Harry is taken from the Dursleys at the age of 4, he is adopted by his Godfather Sirius Black, who with help from his friend Remus, must take care of Harry...
1. Chapter 1

BANG! "You'll stay in there if you know what's good for you boy! 4-year-old Harry Potter was thrown into his room, well if you can call the cupboard under the stairs a room I'm not sure, but its all Harry has ever known in his short existence. He looked around and sighed, the many cobwebs and spiders which shared Harry's living quarters with him hid in fear of the bellowing voice outside, but not Harry, he just sat and listened, after all he deserved this, he was "_an ungrateful freak who no one would ever love" _His uncle Vernon happily reminded him of this at every opportunity, although Harry wasn't sure what he'd done to make him so ungrateful or a freak, he just knew he was.

Harry felt a sudden twinge in his lower stomach, fear invoked him, he had to go potty, he tentively knocked on the door and waited…"What!?" the shutter flew open and fierce eyes peered through

"Sowwie sir, i…I need t'go potty" The shutter closed again

"So? You haven't earned the right to go potty, only normal boys do and your not normal boy! You proved that earlier!"

Harry shook with fear "I'm sowwie, it was an acident I didn't mean to!" An evil laugh shook through the door "You should of thought about that earlier shouldn't you!? And don't you dare wet yourself! If you do you'll be cleaning it up!"

The young boy squeezed his eyes shut, lied down and clenched his legs together with all his might and silently pleaded for someone to take him away from here.

* * *

Sirius Black looked around the office of his former head master, the place brought back both bad but amusing memories, mainly because each time he was here previously he was being scolded for a prank he pulled with his former best friends Remus and James.

"_James…Prongs, Lily"_

It had been 3 years since that unlawful night in Grimlaud place, that night which unfortunately Sirius will never forget, the night James his closest friend, his fellow Marauder, his brother and his wife Lily perished at the unforgiving hands on Voldemort, that night he should of fulfilled James' wish and took care of his Godson Harry but instead he was taken, fighting to defend the screaming child who was so vulnerable, he was taken away to Azkaban…

"Thinking of them Padfoot?"

Sirius shifted in his seat, he smiled, stood and greeted his friend "Remus…Moony! It's been so long! Prongs and Lily they, they…Harry! Poor Harry, I should have taken him, he should be with me!" He broke down in hi former friends arms, who nodded comfortingly.

"I know, I know Sirius, we will avenge them, you will do your best to find Harry, I know you will, Prongs trusts you" Remus Lupin held his friend at arms length and looked into his sunken blue-greyish eyes; these eyes had seen too much sorrow and pain.

"Thank you my friend, it's just been so long" Remus nodded understandingly, he himself couldn't help but bring up the past when here. The door behind them flew open; they turned to face their former head master

"Sir..." Sirius looked at the old man "May I ask why we're here…me especially"

Albus Dumbledore nodded and smiled, indicating for them to sit down "Please you are no longer in school, you may call me Albus. Sirius you are more than welcome here at Hogwarts, after all, it is I who made it so that the charges against you were dropped"

Sirius nodded his thanks "And as for why you're here, I thought you may want to receive what James left for you both…"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other sadly, they were about to receive the things their closest friend left for them, the object they would remember him by.

"Remus for you he left a years supply of Wolfsbane potion made by Lily Potter, not sentimental I assure you but meaningful all the same, and Sirius for you he left custody of your Godson Harry, you must collect him from his residence tomorrow immediately, he also left money for Harry and his quidditch supplies for when he grows older…it seems James wishes for young Harry to follow in his footsteps"

Sirius beamed with happiness "And he will Prongs, he will…There is no need for the money, my family's account is Harry's account"

Dumbledore smiled "So be as you wish, Harry's money is his, he may do with it what he wishes when he is of age"

* * *

Read and Review Please =) x


	2. Chapter 2

"Moony thank you for doing this with me, I don't think I could do this by myself without being put in Azkaban for something I actually did this time"

Remus smirked, they'd been standing outside number 4 Privet Drive , the home of the Dursleys for 3 hours, this was the first Sirius had spoken in all this time. The streets were quiet, all muggles asleep, except for the house in front of them, the continuous threats towards a supposed young boy angered both Sirius and Remus, they knew that young boy was Harry.

"Shut it boy! Or you'll be without food for a month!"

"Im sowwie sir, I didn't…didn't mean to drop the plates, they were heavy" SMACK! A muffled cry sounded from the house causing Sirius to tense all over.

"I cant stand this anymore! They're beating him…that's Prongs' son in there!"

Remus nodded "I agree, we've waited long enough, you first my friend" Sirius drew his wand and took the lead towards the house, the sight which met him behind the door did not help the situation any; Harry pinned to the floor with a lump of a man above him, hand raised to seemingly inflict another bruise or cut o the poor childs face.

"You cruel bastard! Get off him!" Sirius barked wand raised "He's just a child"

Remus stood just behind Sirius wand raised "If you know whats good for you, you will take your family and step away into the other room"

Vernon Dursley stood "Your…your one of them!" Sirius snarled, his top lip curling "One of them?" Remus placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder.

"Go now" The Dursleys slowly backed off as the were told, Sirius knelt by the young shaking figure on the floor, the poor child was curled up in the feetle position, his eyes were clenched closed so tight as if in doing this he would make it all go away.

"Harry…Prongslet its ok, im not going to hurt you, im your Godfather Sirius, I was good friends with your mother and father"

Harry looked up at the stranger above him, trying to see if he saw anger in the eyes in front of him, Sirius smiled down at Harry, he could see the fear in his eyes, reaching out he stroked Harry's cheeked who tensed at the foreign touch.

"Ssh, I wont hurt you, I wont let anyone hurt you ever again, come on Prongslet"

Sirius picked up Harry, who was a stiff as a board with fear, Sirius placed a comforting hand on his back ad moved it in small circles till the boy stilled and relaxed.

"Come on, we need to take him to Hogwarts" Remus whispered, not wanting to scare the already shaken child, Sirius glanced back at him and nodded "Meet you there friend"

* * *

Sirius appeared outside Hogwarts next to Remus, Harry clung to his neck, face buried into his shoulder "Sorry kiddo, we wont do that again yeh?"

They started the long walk up to Hogwarts in silence, too emotionally drained to speak.

"Poppy" Remus called out to the school nurse who appeared from her office, preparing a bed at the sight of the young boy in Sirius' arms "Its Harry, he needs to be checked over" She nodded and waved her wand over the boy as he was laid on the bed, a multitude of colour emerged from the end of her wand, Harry's eyes traced the colours almost hypnotized.

"Malnourished, he will need potions, ointments and rest…lots of rest" Sirius nodded, stroking Harry's hair affectionately

"You hear that Prongslet? You need to rest" Harry jerked his head in a awkward nodding motion and as if on command closed his eyes, Poppy left to mix the needed ingredients for the potions, leaving the men in peace.

"He looks so much like Prongs" Sirius commented, looking at Remus who nodded in agreement

"Is that why the name Prongslet?" Sirius smiled and nodded "I couldn't help it, he looks so much like him" Sirius could hear the emotion in his voice, the pain of loosing his closest friend.

Remus chuckled "Padfoot, ill go let Dumbledore know he's here, you stay with him"

Sirius nodded, sitting in the chair by Harry's bed "Thanks Moony, I couldn't do it without you" Remus smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "Its what friends are for pad"

Sirius looked at Harry's sleeping form, his own eye lids feeling heavy, sleep took over him, and that's the way they stayed for 2 days.

* * *

Read and Review please =) x


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke, the world before him was a blur he felt around for his glasses, but couldn't find them, squinting he saw the outline of a person who appeared to be asleep beside him.

"_Who's that? And where am i?" _He thought to himself, the person stirred awake and moved, leaning forward towards Harry who inched back in fear, when the person drew closer Harry flinched closing his eyes, when he re-opened them the world before him was clear as day, lifting his hand to his face he felt his glasses on his nose, with a puzzled expression Harry looked around the unfamiliar room until he landed on a rugged but smiling face.

"Your not a dream!" Harry whispered in awe, Sirius Black shook his head " No your right, im not and your really free from them muggles Prongslet, I promise"

Harry smiled _"He seems ok"_ he looked around the room once more "'xcuse me sir, but where are we?"

Sirius chuckled and lifted Harry onto his lap who tensed at the action, Sirius noted to himself to not be so forward with the child "Harry your in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school in England can you remember who I am? You've been asleep for some time now"

Harry nodded "You're my godfader, your names serious"

Sirius chuckled and looked down at the young child who seemed to relax as the conversation went on "Nearly kiddo, my name's SirIUS…but you can just call me Padfoot if you like?" Harry nodded his approval "How about when you fit enough to get out of this place you come and live with me yeh? I promise ill ever hurt you, you will be happy with me, I love you Harry"

Harry smiled and nodded "mmokay"

"Ah potter! Mr. Black, you finally awake, you my boy need to drink these"

Harry jumped at the new voice, but calmed with the soothing hand of Sirius on his back, he took the two vials the nurse gave him and looked at Sirius for reassurance who simply smiled and nodded. Harry grimanced as he swallowed the vial tasting liquids, but he soon felt its calming affects on his body.

"Ah Harry your awake!" Harry looked over his shoulder at the sandy haired man who had just entered the hospital wing, he looked at Sirius questioning the new arrival

"Harry, this is my good friend Remus, but you can just call him Moony"

Remus offered his hand to Harry who shyly took hold of it "Nice t'meet you sir" Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius but smiled "Its very nice to meet you too cub, but please just call me Remus or Moony, which ever you prefere" Harry simply nodded and finally leaned back into Sirius relaxing.

"Sirius, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see us both in his office as soon as possible"

Sirius nodded "Sounds like we're back at school don't it?...Prongslet I have to go for a minute, but ill be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Harry gripped to Sirius and shook his head "No! don't leave please…ill be good"

Sirius hugged him until he calmed down "Shh, ill be back I promise, you haven't been a naughty boy kiddo, I wont be gone for long…Poppy will be here, she'll take good care of you till I come back I promise"

Harry looked at the nurse who smiled and waved reassuringly, after a few minutes Harry jerkily nodded his head, Sirius stood and placed him on the bed, kissing his tangle of hair lovingly "Love you kiddo, ill be right back" Sirius murmured as he stood by Remus who waved, they turned and left the room as Harry slowly waved back.

* * *

Arriving in Dumbledore's office Sirius and Remus took their assigned seats and looked at their former head master.

"I assume Harry is happy and well?" he asked looking at Sirius who nodded in reply

"As well as anyone who has been through what he has been through can be"

"Now the matter in hand is where he shall stay until he reaches the desired age to attend Hogwarts"

Sirius looked up and replied without missing a beat "With me of course!"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes Sirius, I have no doubt about that but if im not mistaken you currently do not own suitable living quarters, Grimlaud place is not really suitable for a young child"

"They can both live with me" Sirius looked at Remus who smiled "I have a house in a muggle village, it'll be brilliant for Harry, he'll be away from any…followers of you-know-who that may still be after him"

Dumbledore nodded "It is agreed then Sirius?"

Sirius nodded "Remus, thank you for everything" He smiled

"Of course Padfoot, anything for a friend and after all Harry is James and Lily's son…cant leave him in a place live Grimlauds place can we?"

* * *

Read and Review please =)


End file.
